


Proud Arbe

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the Real Madrid v Manchester United match 2/13/13. Arbeloa is so impressed with Xabi's performance and he decides to show him just how much in the locker room shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Arbe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all untrue and I don't own anything.  
> If you enjoy the fic, I'd love to hear your comments! xx

Despite ending with a draw and a slight ache in his still-recovering groin, Xabi felt good about the United match. He felt his team had played well. He thought _he_ had played pretty well. United was a difficult side to face. Even if he hadn’t faced them several times when he played with Liverpool, he would know that. They had a reputation. _Everyone_ knew they were a force to be reckoned with. Of course, he (and anyone who was being honest) would say they’d have preferred a win, but he was pleased with a draw and confident they could build on that in March when they travelled to Manchester to face off once more.

Xabi rushed to the showers as soon as he could get away from his teammates. He wanted to shower as quickly as possible and get home to celebrate a job well done with his favorite defender, Alvaro Arbeloa.

Xabi was standing under a cascading waterfall of warm water, soap suds flowing down his smooth, pale skin when Alvaro walked into the shower. Alvaro stood quietly (only feeling slightly like a creep) as he watched the water flow over his lover’s beautiful, strong body. It flowed over his head, down the back of his neck, between his shoulder blades, and then over the strong muscles of his back.

Alvaro’s cock twitched as he watched the water flow over Xabi’s perfect ass. He felt foolish, but he almost felt jealous of the water. It was touching that perfect ass and he wasn’t. He quietly stepped forward until he was mere inches behind his lover.

Xabi smiled when he felt his lover’s presence. Since Alvaro was taking such care to be sneaky, Xabi let him believe he had no idea he was there. He even jolted a little when Alvaro slid his large hand onto his stomach.

Alvaro smirked, satisfied that he had surprised his lover. He brought his other hand up and squeezed Xabi’s round, pliable bum. “Hola, mi amor,” he whispered, kissing the back of Xabi’s ear and his neck.

Xabi turned his head and caught Alvaro’s lips, brushing their lips together quickly. “Hola. Why are you sneaking up on me?” Xabi turned with a grin still pulling up the corners of his mouth.

“You played well today… _really_ well. That save… Uuhh.” Alvaro growled and nipped at the back of Xabi’s neck. “That was… _so_ … sexy.”

Xabi moaned softly as Alvaro raked his teeth over his shoulder blade. Alvaro moved both of his hands to Xabi’s stomach and trailed them over the moist skin upward until he reached his nipples. He tweaked them both whilst simultaneously sinking his teeth into Xabi’s shoulder.

Xabi tossed his head back onto Alvaro’s shoulder and moaned loudly. For the first time, he was acutely aware that they were in the locker room shower. He jolted forward and tried to turn toward his lover.

Reading Xabi’s mind, Alvaro held him tightly, holding him in place and said, “Don’t worry. I told everyone to take a little time before they got in the shower. No one is in a rush.”

“But…” Alvaro bit down on Xabi’s earlobe to silence him. Xabi moaned in response, but said nothing. He only nodded to convey understanding.

“I was so impressed with you tonight, Xabier. I was so proud.” Alvaro ran his hands down over Xabi’s abs as he spoke and pressed himself against Xabi’s back. Xabi jumped (genuinely this time) when he felt Alvaro’s erection hit him. Alvaro chuckled in Xabi’s ear and flicked his tongue over the shell of his ear. “Sorry, baby, but I’ve been half hard since you saved that damn ball.” Alvaro growled and nipped at all the skin he could reach. “You are so hot.”

Xabi grinned. He thought almost everything Alvaro did on the pitch was sexy, especially when he defended him if an opposing team member attacked him in any way. He was excited to be on the receiving end of this type of praise. “Baby, please,” he begged. “Touch me. D – do someth…” Xabi cut off and shivered when Alvaro’s hand circled his lover’s hard cock.

“How’s this?” Alvaro hissed in Xabi’s ear. His hand moved excruciatingly slowly on Xabi’s cock – up and down, twisting around. Xabi hummed his approval, and gasped quietly when Alvaro’s thumb slid over the head of his cock, teasing the slit that was already seeping pre-cum.

Xabi planted his hands on the wall in front of him. The water poured down over his back and onto Alvaro. Alvaro dropped his cock long enough to grab him, swing him to the right, and shove him against the other wall. Xabi’s arms bent at the elbow. His palms were planted on the moist wall, his fingertips gripping, but finding no real traction.

Alvaro pressed wet kisses to his shoulder and grabbed his cock again, giving it a few gentle tugs. It was enough to make Xabi’s knees buckle slightly. He turned and caught Alvaro’s mouth, kissing him sloppily – all teeth gnashing and tongues fighting – before he faced the wall again, planting his forehead against the tile wall. The tile was cool against his burning skin.

Alvaro’s free hands snaked down the middle of Xabi’s back until he reached his bum. He gave his cheek a light squeeze before teasing his opening with the tip of his forefinger. Xabi moaned and clawed at the tile wall.

“Why don’t you do something useful with one of those hands instead of clawing at the walls?” Alvaro asked, nudging his hard cock against Xabi’s hip.

Xabi immediately lowered his hand and took hold of his lover’s cock, stroking him as best he could. His hand was trembling at the sensation of his lover stroking the two most sensitive parts of his body. When Alvaro pressed the tip of his finger inside of him, Xabi jerked his hand away from his cock and smacked the wall. Alvaro shoved his finger in to the second knuckle – a little punishment for ridding him of the pleasurable sensation of his hand on his neglected cock. Xabi growled and tensed his muscles around the intruding finger.

Alvaro pulled it out and dropped his other hand away from Xabi’s cock. His thumb and forefinger were coated with Xabi’s pre-cum. He used them to lube Xabi’s entrance as well as he could before he pushed his finger inside him again to open him up. Xabi groaned and spread his legs wide. Alvaro kneeled down and spread his lover wider, sliding another finger in and scissoring them. He massaged Xabi’s cheek with one hand. When he was sure Xabi was ready, he grazed his teeth over the skin at the small of his back, just above his ass, removed his fingers and stood up. He kissed Xabi’s back on his way up and then sucked at the side of his neck.

“You ready?” He grunted in his ear, rubbing his cock over his ass, begging entrance.

Xabi nodded and looked back over his shoulder. He grabbed the back of Alvaro’s neck and pulled him closer, smashing their mouths together. Alvaro held him, his hands gripping his hips, as they kissed passionately for several minutes. The kiss was different than the first one – slow, sensual, deep. Their lips slid together. Their tongues were caught in a slow dance. Alvaro almost regretted ending it to pull away to tug Xabi into the correct position. Xabi helped by dipping his back as much as he could to push his ass up toward Alvaro.

Alvaro leaned over and pressed chaste kisses to his lover’s glistening back as he pushed into him – just his head first – and paused to allow Xabi to adjust. “More,” Xabi grunted, rocking his hips back, taking more of Alvaro’s cock inside him.

Alvaro moaned and squeezed Xabi’s hip with his left hand. He reached up with his right and gripped Xabi’s neck, his thumb pressing at the nape of Xabi’s neck. “You feel so good, Xab,” he panted, pressing in completely. Xabi was so tight and hot around him. He unraveled a bit and leaned over. His forehead was flat against Xabi’s back. Xabi moaned when he felt Alvaro’s hot, moist breath tickling across his skin.

The sound made Alvaro shiver. He pulled back and thrust back in, slowly at first, but sped up as Xabi’s groans grew louder and lower. “Faster,” Xabi begged, pushing back to meet the defender’s thrusts.

Alvaro grabbed both of his hips with his strong hands and thrust faster and harder. He angled Xabi so he could hit the spot inside of him that he knew would make Xabi’s knees buckle. Xabi nearly fell the first time, but clung to the wall, begging for more. Alvaro pounded harder, hitting the same spot each time until Xabi was calling his name and spraying the shower wall with cum. Alvaro came deep inside him after a few more pumps and fell against Xabi, pinning him to the wall.

Xabi grabbed Alvaro’s hands and laced their fingers together. “I love you,” he panted, resting his burning cheek against the tile.

“I love you too,” Alvaro said, closing his eyes and leaning his full weight on his lover’s back.

They remained in the same position for several minutes, panting and clinging to each other before finally Xabi pushed back against Alvaro. “Take me home,” he said. “I need to show you how proud I was of you today.”


End file.
